


Finding the Inner Spark

by iheartloki



Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: Bike Sex, Desk Sex, Dylan helps get them together, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Gun Violence, Hand to Hand Combat, Handcuff Kink, Jules has met his match with Lizzie, Language, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe house sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Sparring, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloki/pseuds/iheartloki
Summary: “Sometimes both the soul and heart need a little push. After Julian tells Dylan about the joint task force investigating the corruption in the NYPD and it’s connection to Lizzie’s fiancé’s death, Lizzie feels like she’s being followed. So Dylan asks Julian to keep an eye on Lizzie as a favour to him. What starts out as coffee, turns to into something more. But now Jules and Lizzie are forced to go on the run. Sparks will fly!”





	1. Chapter 1: “A Big Favour”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to ErisNuiLadyFall. It’s because of her story: “Hands”, that this story came to be. So thank you Eris.

“Do you want me to keep digging?” Julian Cousins asked. Not only was he the best hacker in the world, he was also the very best former CIA agent that Dylan ever worked with.

It could be so easy for Dylan to say yes. But he considered Lizzie to be his best friend. He would even go so far as to say that Lizzie was like a sister to him which was ironic because his father loved Lizzie. But he had a nasty little feeling that this task force had his father written all over it.

“No, no. I don’t want Lizzie in anymore danger then she’ll probably already will.” Dylan explained. This new information had him worried.

“My offer still stands if you change your mind, my friend.” Julian said as he placed his hand on Dylan’s shoulder and gently squeezed.

When he started to walk away, Dylan was struck with an idea.

“Julian wait there is something you can do for me.” Dylan began. “And I’ll owe you a huge favour.”

There was nothing that seemed to shock former CIA Special Agent Julian Cousins more. Now that he had left the ‘ _Agency_ ’ and took up freelance work; there was a reason they called him the ‘ _Dark Knight_ ’.

Maybe it had something to do with his British accent. Or it mostly it had to do with him being cool as a cucumber.

But to hear Dylan Reinhart say that he would owe him, well that was just something he couldn’t pass up. He spun around so fast that Dylan was afraid that Julian might have whiplash.

“The Great Dylan Reinhart has agreed to owe me a favour,” Julian replied. His voice deepened like dark silk. “Well now this is juicy. Now I simply must know. You have my curiosity peaked.”

Dylan rolled his eyes as he watched Julian’s brown eyes twinkle with little boyish glee and mischief as he made his way back toward him like a sleek black panther.

“It’s not anything dirty if that’s what you’re getting at.” Dylan said with an amused voice.

“Oh drat! I was hoping to break in that new meat hook I bought on Amazon.” Julian’s voice was laced with dry humour.

“No it’s nothing…” Then Dylan paused and raised an eyebrow at Julian. “Why the hell do you need a meat hook for? You haven’t interrogated anyone recently have you?” He exclaimed as he stared at his friend in wide eyed shock.

“My dear, dear, dear Dylan!” Julian tutted, shaking his jet black curls in amusement. “What makes you think that I only use the hook for interrogations?” He asked raising an amused eyebrow. His brown eyes still held mischievous glee.

“Oh my god, Julian!” Dylan exclaimed as he smacked him on the shoulder, hard.

“Ow! That bloody hurt!” Julian said through clutched teeth as held the injured limb. Even though he was in pain, he couldn’t help but let loose a little sarcastic humour. “Most of the birds I’ve been with, have been known to say that on occasion.”

Dylan didn’t say a word. He just gave Julian a mild look as he smacked him again.

“Ow, ow, ow! Bloody hell Dylan! You keep this up and I will put your arse in traction.” Julian all but growled.

“You and what army?!” Dylan said with a determined glare of his own.

For the next 3 minutes both Dylan and Julian were held in a stare off. Neither wanted the other to win. In the end, it ended up a draw.

“So can I count on you to watch over her?” Dylan asked as he straightened his suit.

“Don’t worry your pretty coiffed head about anything.” Julian taunted again which earned him another eye roll. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that Detective Elizabeth Needham is protected at all costs.”

Dylan couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Just watching Julian place his left hand on his heart and raise his right hand made the laughter bubble up from his chest. Julian Cousins was never a Boy Scout.

After out a minute Dylan’s face sobered and looked at Julian.

“I’m worried Julian. There’s more to this than meets the eye. My mind is saying one thing and my gut is agreeing. If there is more to this than what’s on the surface, then I want Lizzie protected.” Dylan said seriously.

“Dylan don’t worry.” Julian said as he put an arm around Dylan’s shoulders. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that Detective Needham will be around for a long time.”

All Dylan could do was nod as he pulled Julian into a brief hug. When he pulled back, he gave Julian a quick nod.

“Thank you Julian.” Dylan said emotionally.

“It would be my absolute pleasure to protect Elizabeth.” Julian replied, his chest puffed out.

For the second time in over 15 minutes, Dylan burst out laughing again. This was going to be fun. He was really going to sit back and enjoy Julian make a utter ass of himself when Lizzie kicked his ass or kneed him in the balls like she did to Harris.

“I’m so glad that I can be the inspiration for your amusement my friend.” Julian sarcastically replied.

“No, no it’s not that. I just feel the need to tell you to protect your balls.” The moment Dylan said it, his laughter started up again. Even Julian chuckled.

“Somehow there’s a story to that little statement.” Julian teased.

Once Dylan calmed down, he nodded his head. “I’ll tell you about it sometime because you’re gonna need it.” He said with a cheeky grin.

As he watched Dylan walk away with an amused expression, he couldn’t help but be a little intrigued about Detective Elizabeth Needham. And he most definitely wanted to hear this story about protecting his balls.

* * *

For the next 5 and half hours, Julian found himself immersed at his computer screens. He spent all this time since he had met Dylan on the roof, finding everything he could on one Detective Elizabeth Needham.

He found out a lot of things about Ms. Needham that Dylan probably didn’t know yet. Her fiancé Charlie wasn’t the only death she faced in her young life. When she was 4, her father had been killed in a car accident.

Her sister Katie had been just a baby at the time and it had been one of the things that her mother Jane had drank herself to death. Lizzie had tried to rescue her mother from the bottle and raise her baby sister but it was no use.

After they put their mother in the ground, her baby sister turned to the bottle as well. Then she got help until recently she had been sober for 10 months and then fell off the wagon. Until Lizzie gave her a preferable kick in the ass.

When he found a picture of the very woman that Dylan couldn’t shut up about, he felt the wind being physically knocked out of him.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he knew a lot of women. Dylan was always jokingly called him a playboy while the CIA had called him ‘ _James Bond_ ’! How did they know that Sean Connery, Roger Moore and Pierce Brosnan were his favourite Bonds or that Daniel Craig was a close personal friend?

At first glance he would say she was about 5’3” with wavy sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. It was her blue eyes that drew him in. He could tell just from the picture alone that those eyes had seen pain.

Somehow, somewhere, Julian’s grandmother was laughing at him and saying ‘ _I told you so, Ju_ ’. She always told him when the heart and soul found their one; you would know. He always brushed it off, thinking she was senile.

Now he was starting to see what she meant. Even Dylan understood what she meant when he found Andy. Her words held some truth in them after all.

“Sorry Granny.” Julian said as his eyes drifted up to the ceiling.

With this new new information lose at hand, Julian was going to make damn sure that nobody was going to touch Lizzie if they didn’t want their legs broke.

Julian’s life was about to change in more ways then one. And for the better.

 


	2. Chapter 2: “It Started with Coffee”

Protecting on Elizabeth “ _Lizzie_ ” Needham, seemed to be a full time job.

And the trick was making sure that you weren’t spotted by the target. Especially one, from little of what Dylan told him, had a knack for kicking men between the legs. Of course that certainly never bothered him.

He was use to that particular trait in the women’s arsenal. Many of an ex girlfriend always seemed to aim for the _‘Family Jewels’_. It was one of the many reasons that he wore a cup. But he was a little nigh eve about it protecting him from castration.

That wasn’t something he personally wanted to face nor tell his father. When he found the right woman, his father wanted him to carry on the family legacy.

As if he was going to find the time to get married and start a family in his line of work.

He thought he had that once with Megan, but that turned out to be a pipe dream because she couldn’t handle the work he did. So he let her go, along with the pipe dream and began to _‘Binge Date’_ as Dylan called it.

But as he watched Lizzie from his dark grey sports car, he started to feel that pipe dream come out it’s box and slam full force into the fore front of his mind.

There was something about this woman that peaked his interest and intrigued him. Hell, Dylan was gay and proud and even he was intrigued.

This tiny slip of a woman had the power to draw men to her.

“She’s most definitely a Siren!” Julian muttered.

A Siren who was making him think and feel things that in his opinion, should have been long buried.

Knowing that it was going to be a long night, Julian dug out his laptop and began to continue the investigation that he told Dylan he would stop looking into. But he was anything if not thorough, he never stopped digging.

“Nothing personal mate, just one of the disadvantages of the job.” As Julian apologized to Dylan in his head.

When he watched Lizzie turn off the light for the night, he leaned back into his leather seats. The cracking against the weight of his back.

It would seem that the laptop would be his only friend for the night.

* * *

 

“ **Thump**!” “ **Bang**!”

Julian woke with a start to the sound of a car door opening and slamming shut. He watched with careful eyes as Lizzie backed her car out of the drive way and drove to work.

“That will serve me right for drinking _‘Monster Energy’_ at 2am.” Julian complained out loud as he rubbed his eyes with the pads of his fingers.

This was the only time he thanked god for small favours. He started up his grey 2018 Alfa Romeo 4c coupe and headed for his building. He would need a shower and a fresh change of cloths. All necessarily in that order.

Babysitting this woman was going to be a full time job.

* * *

 

 

Julian’s building didn’t look like much on the outside, just like every other apartment building in the Bronx, it’s what’s on the inside that counts. Julian had never needed to work or join the CIA. He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth to a multi-British billionaire.

So he had enough money that he didn’t know what to do with. When he left the CIA and became a freelance agent, he had freedom.

It was then that he decided to put down roots and make his base or seat of his operations in New York. He needed a building that could be inconspicuous but also serve his needs. That’s when this building spoke to him.

When the realtor that he hired showed him the building in the first place she told him about the apartment. But then he asked how much the owner was asking for the building itself. She was shocked at first but after a few sweet nothings in her ear and few carefully well placed touch’s; she was singing like a bird.

He gave the owner what he was asking for and quickly began fixing a building that been unliveable for over 20 years.

Julian started on the ground floor and completely gutted it and turned it into a garage and mainframe basement. He had enough room to store both his Alfa and his white and black Suzuki but also a state of the art, high tech security and computer system.

In order to reach the top floor, instead of a walk up, he installed a state of the art elevator. He then hired a contractor to turn the top 3 floors into one huge loft with rooftop access.

When he stepped into his apartment as he exited the elevator, he gave a small sigh of relief. Julian Cousins was the type of man who loved to live in luxury. He always made it a point to tell woman that he had a very refined palate.

But he was never one to turn down a good burger or a slice of pizza.

He took off his grey jacket and tossed it on the back of the black lather couch as he made his way over to the book shelf just off of the fireplace. He opened lock box and placed his Sig Sauer p320 full size 9mm semiautomatic, temporarily.

The second floor of the building was designed as both the living room and kitchen. The whole area was done with hardwood mahogany floors through out. The living room was decorated with: two big black leather wing backed chairs, a black leather couch, a black end table and black coffee table were placed on the side and directly in front of the couch.

Covering the floor in the living room was a large Persian area rug. The living room fireplace on the other hand held a slight touch of Julian. Because it was the the only thing in the building he help build, well if you include his technical _‘Bat cave’_ on the ground floor.

This fireplace was all Julian.

The fireplace itself was a black gas insert with tanned cultured stone that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Black slate tile covered the top of the hearth.The mantelpiece was the eye catcher!

The mantel was a long piece of Douglas Fir reclaimed from a 150 year old house that had been slated to be torn down.

He took it, had it cleaned and stained Black Cherry. He also had a wall mounted, 65” flat screen Tv installed just over the mantel. It was hooked up with satellite Tv with over 700 channels.

The shelves on either side held personal items that were very dear to him. The shelf on the right held: pictures of his father, uncles, cousins and a couple pictures of him and Dylan together. His favourite was taken of them when they were in Iraq in their Desert Camo uniforms with their military unit. Both Julian and Dylan holding the rank of Major, which was still active.

On the very top, showed his love for James Bond. So it shouldn’t surprise anyone to find an autographed photo of Sean Connery’s James Bond and a replica of the 1965 Austin Martin DB5.

As for the shelf on the left of the fireplace, that housed the satellite box, his DVD player and his extensive DVD collection as well as his coded lock gun box.

The dining area had a large ebony table where as the kitchen was designed with luxury in mind. The counter was made in a half circle around the space. An Island stood in the centre of the kitchen to give him extra prep space. Both countertops for the Counter and Island were done with black concrete.

The top and bottom cabinets as well as the Island, were done Espresso Brown. The double farmhouse sink, dish washer, the embedded stove top complete with range hood and double wall mounted ovens as well as the double door refrigerator were all stainless steel.

Julian gave a contented sigh. He was in his sanctuary, he was home.

He made his way up the spiral landing staircase towards the third floor and crossed the catwalk towards his master bedroom. The master bedroom was the only room floored with a full cream coloured carpet. The walls on either side of the bed and in front were painted a light tan. While the wall directly behind the bed was a dark beige.

The bed was a king size with a black bed frame also with a headboard to match. In fact all of the furniture in the master was black. It blended well with the carpet and the colours on the walls.

There was also a walk in closet. Julian had once been accused by an ex girlfriend that he was vain, but that was far from the truth.

He liked nice cloths. Expensive cloths and flashy cars! It was just how he was raised.

Julian began to strip off all his cloths from the night before. He was fit! The six pack he sported, showed that he still took care of his body, the muscles on his arms and legs showed the years of hard work that he was physically willing to do.

His body had developed into the body of an NFL wide receiver. The muscles in his back, arms and legs flexed and moved as he continued to remove his used cloths and place them in the hamper. Naked as the day he was born, Julian made his way towards his ensuite bathroom.

The ensuite was designed with light grey walls, tan marble encased the stand up shower, floors, the tub surround and was the back splash over a black drop in sink. The tub spoke to Julian’s need for luxury and comfort. Only he would by a Jacuzzi.

Julian reached into the shower and turned the dials to the correct temperature and then stepped in.

He let the water cascade down his hard body and began to wash the tiredness from the night before. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Lizzie might be connected to whatever got Charlie killed.

As the water beat down on him, Julian ran his hands through his jet black curls.

After Julian finished his shower, he grabbed a black towel to wipe himself from and then slinger it low on his hips. He then grabbed another towel and began to vigorously towel dry his hair and then walked back into the bedroom then made his way towards his walk in closet.

He quickly changed into a pair of black boxer briefs, a grey and black _‘Black Sabbath’_ t-shirt, a pair of designer black jeans, motorcycle boots and a black leather jacket.

He then made his way back downstairs, made his way to his look box, grabbed his sig and put in it the back of his pants and then grabbed his bike keys and helmet and headed for the elevator.

Julian knew that he should eat something and he could hear Dylan in his head giving him a lecture, but years of undercover had honed him this way.

When he made it to ground level, he placed his helmet on his head, slung a leg over his Suzuki, opened the automatic garage door and sped off for some much needed coffee and maybe a new prospective on the investigation he was working on.

* * *

 

No one could say that Detective Elizabeth Needham was a stupid woman!

For the last couple of days she felt like she was being followed. The hairs on the back of her neck stoop up on end. It was an occupational hazard, it was a bitch on her personal life. If she had a personal life to speak of.

As she pulled up to ‘ _Café Lava’_ and parked out front, that feeling of being watched came back ten fold. Lizzie was always aware of her surroundings. Especially when she she spotted a motorcycle parked 4 car links back from her. She to shake her head ruefully.

Somehow, and she wasn’t quite sure how, but this had Dylan written all over it.

She smirked and shook her head as she made her way inside. Lizzie couldn’t help but think it was very sweet if Dylan really hired someone to protect her but she could take are of herself. Which she did every single day.

Lizzie stood in line and slowly made her way to the front. Her mind began to drift.

“Hello, welcome to Café Lava. What can I get you this morning?” The barista asked with a smile.

“Yeah. Can I get a medium Colombian with cream and two sugars please And also a egg and sausage sandwich on a English muffin to go please.” Lizzie answered as she was brought out of her thoughts.

“Coming right up.” The young woman said. “That will be $12.50 please.”

Lizzie paid her the money and then stood to the side to wait for her order. And as she waited, her mind drift back to the last couple of weeks. She had the feeling that something wasn’t right. It was a feeling she couldn’t shake.

It honestly felt like someone was watching her and not in a good way. Gary was even on edge and had taken to sleep with her every night.

Lizzie was pulled out of her thoughts a second time a the barista handed her order. She nodded thank you then turned to leave. As drifted yet again, she had just made it to the door she she crashed into something solid.

She stumbled but managed to right herself. Her breakfast sandwich was safe sound in it’s brown paper bag where it landed on the floor. But it as her coffee that was the casualty in all of this.

“Oh bloody hell!” The dark skinned man in front of her exclaimed as he began to flap his greasy t-shirt frantically. For a split second, Lizzie got a flash of abs.

“I’m so sorry.” Lizzie immediately began to apologize. “My head was in the clouds. Are you okay?”

His deep baritone laugh did something it wasn’t suppose to, it sent a shock all down her body. It as feeling that she hadn’t felt for over a year. But this was more intense then whatever she felt for Charlie.

“It’s okay luv. Never let it be said that I ignore fate when it pushes me in the path of a beautiful woman.” The dark skinned man said. He even gave her a flirtatious wink.

Lizzie stared at this man in complete shock. She didn’t know what to make of him, maybe she had been out of the game for to long. This man truly was a specimen! He gave the true meaning to the words ‘ _Tall, Dark and Handsome_!’

He was British, which Lizzie could pick up on from his accent. He was tall, dark, handsome and very mysterious. She knew he was tall because he towered over her 5’3” frame.

“W-well I guess we can’t break fate’s heart.” Lizzie said, some what lamely. She tried to look anywhere but his gorgeous dark brown eyes.

“Fate is a beautiful woman, but she’s dire to live with when she’s pissed off.” The man said with a cheeky grin.

She couldn’t help but flash an amused smile. This man was an enigma!

“So you’re the type of man that tends to piss a woman off, all the time?” Lizzie teased, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Julian couldn’t help but be impressed. “Luv, I have never pissed a woman off, if I could help it.” He said with a smirk.

“If I had a dollar for every time a man said that to me, I would be a very rich woman.” Lizzie teased again.

“Oh now your talking my language sweetheart.” Julian replied with an amused smile. “My father always said never turn down a rich woman no matter where she’s from.”

There was something about her statement that opened a red flag for him. He hoped that this red flag would be a false alarm, because he was starting to feel something. And it was more intense now that he met her in person, instead of staring at her photograph all day.

Lizzie shook her head, rolled her eyes and gave him an amused grin at that comment.

“I don’t believe we have been formally introduced!” Julian began. Then quickly began to think of a good alias. “Names Blake, Liam Blake. How do you do.” He bowed gallantry.

“Elizabeth Needham but everyone calls me Lizzie.” Lizzie answered with a small smile as she held out her hand. “I’m a Homicide Detective with the NYPD.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Detective Needham.” Julian said in a sultry voice as he placed a kiss on the back of Lizzie’s hand.

Lizzie shivered in pleasure. This was the first time that her soul sang in joy and her whole body felt this intense pull, a need to jump hm in front of everyone. Sure she felt attracted to Charlie but it was no where near this intense.

For his part, Julian inwardly smirked. From what Dylan had told him, Lizzie Needham was always by the book. It was nice to know that he brought out her inner bad girl.

“Well I’m glad it’s for your pleasure!” Again Lizzie said lamely. She growled, frustrated with herself. It was like she had zero confidence in herself sine Charlie died.

Julian couldn’t help but chuckle at Lizzie’s antics. He found it absolutely adorable when Lizzie lost her temper. Just watching her stomp her little foot, then there was her growl. That conjured fantasies of him and her together.

Oh the things that he could make her do.

Ever the gentleman, Julian reached down and picked up Lizzie’s discarded sandwich. As he handed her the bag, he flashed her a flirtatious smile.

“My pleasure is always at the forefront.” Julian teased with a wink. “But it would be atrocious of me Detective, to cause you to spill your coffee and not replace it. Please allow me..”

“Oh no that’s alright Mr. Blake, I can..” Lizzie began but she to was interrupted by the man in front of her.

“I insist. My father raised me to be a gentleman and I could most certainly not allow you to pay for a new cup.” Julian stated firmly. “This one’s on me!”

Lizzie could only stare in a speechless stupor as she watched the mysterious Mr. Liam Blake make his way to the front of the line to order. She wasn’t sure where these feelings were coming from, but she was going to follow Dylan’s advice.

It was finally time for her to get out there and date. Maybe just maybe, she found her inner confidence in Liam.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3: "Dinner"

For 3 straight weeks, since they met at Café Lava, they made it a point to meet up for coffee or a quick bite to eat.

Lizzie proved that when she bought him a cheeseburger from her favorite food truck just outside Central Park. He could have done a lot of things: he could have turned the burger down, he could have pulled a Dylan and said that fast food slows the mind down.

But Julian chose to accept it and he could see why Lizzie liked that food truck so much. It was damn good!

Of course by spending the last 3 weeks with Lizzie, Julian had become lax in his duty and that slight lax could mean life or death if he were still in the CIA.

So Julian now found himself in his _‘Bat cave’_ , running a multi-screen surveillance op from the CIA, oddly enough. So it shocked him when Lizzie called his cell. He smiled! Staring at computer screens all day, almost made him want to scratch his eyes out.

Just hearing Lizzie’s sweet voice was the bright spot to a very long day.

“Hello, luv.” Julian purred. “What can I do for my favorite Detective?”

“Your _‘Favourite’_ Detective, Liam I’m your only Detective.” Lizzie teased.

“And don’t you forget it either luv, because I’m the type of man who doesn’t like to share,” Julian replied, his voice deepened like dark velvet.

Julian smirked at his phone. He could almost feel his _‘Little’_ Lizzie shiver in pleasure.

“W-w-well I don’t like to share either Blake.” Lizzie timidly began, her voice becoming more confident with each word. “This should be a cautionary tale for any of those supermodel bimbos who want to sink their claws into you. I work with a gun.”

All Julian could do at this moment was a laugh and laugh hard.

“Oh luv, my virtue is safe and very much protected from all those nefarious super model bimbos with you around,” Julian said between chuckles.

“You are so not a blushing virgin Liam,” Lizzie said condescendingly.

Julian placed a hand over his heart. “Darling you wound me. How do you know that I’m not a virgin?” He teased.

Lizzie let out a nervous chuckle. “Y-you just seem so confident in your sexuality, I’m surprised you're not gay.” She said in an almost serious voice, then she tried to backpedal. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay. My new partner/new best friend is gay.”

 _‘Wow!’_ Julian thought sarcastically. _‘I’m doing wonders for her confidence.'_

It was one of these moments where the Great Major Julian Cousins had to laugh. If only half the women, around the world, he had been with had been here to hear _‘His Detective’_ hit below the belt.

If only Dylan had been here to hear Lizzie!

Which would have been a moot point because two things would have happened: 1) either Dylan would have laughed at Lizzie’s joke or 2) he would shoot him for getting to close to Lizzie.

Some days you just didn’t know with Dylan Reinhart!

“Is there a particular reason you called luv,” Julian began. “Accept to verbally bust my balls.” He replied sardonically.

“I think your balls are still intact. Trust me Li, you would most definitely know if I go after your balls.” Lizzie came back with a smart remark.

Julian released a small chuckle then stopped. That was the second time someone mentioned going after his balls. First Dylan and now 'his' Lizzie. There was definitely a story there and he was going to find out what it was, sooner or later.

“The reason I called Liam, is that I won't be able to meet you for our usual weekly burger day.” Lizzie began, somewhat reluctantly. “My case is taking longer to solve and I will be working late tonight.”

“Don't worry luv, I'm sure I can something to occupy my time until I see you again,” Julian replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice for her sake.

“Oh don't tell me, let me guess.” Lizzie began with an amused voice. “You have a meeting with Right and Left?!”

All Julian could do was stare at his phone. Then he smirked.

“My, my, my!” Julian teased. “Someone is feisty today. Don't worry luv I will be fine and that meeting with Right and Left, not happening! My father has me running figures all night. Oh, the joys of being a COO.”

Lizzie chuckled. Just hearing her angelic voice in his ear, sent vibrations down his spine. This woman was plaguing his dreams and his every waking moment.

“Be careful my love! When your case is all over, you owe me a burger date.” Julian said charmingly.

“You're on Mr. Posh accent!” Lizzie teased. “I got to go, bye Liam.”

“Farewell Elizabeth,” Julian said as he hung up his cell. “Take care my heart.”

For the rest of the night, Julian found it difficult to concentrate on his surveillance assignment. Lizzie had really wormed her way through his walls. That was something that not many women he had been with could accomplish.

* * *

 

  
“Anything Fucci?” Lizzie asked as she walked into the NYPD Homicide division bullpen two days after her phone call to Liam.

This case didn't see an end in sight. She had worked hard cases before, but none of them seemed to be that difficult to put together. It was like a Mafia or assassin case. You have a body but no physical evidence to tie it to.

“Nothing Liz! No fingerprints, no fibers, no DNA, nada.” Fucci exclaimed in frustration. “I'm about to have a coronary.”

Lizzie gently placed a hand on his arm. “I don't think that's a good idea, Fucci. Because I for one DO NOT want to face Monica's wrath if you keel over!” She teased.

She made her way over towards her desk and gently patted Dylan on the shoulder as she went by and then handed him one of her coffees.

“Is there nothing yet?” Dylan asked quickly.

“Nop-pe!” Lizzie said as she popped the p. “There is no evidence to be found. It's like this son of a bitch came in and out like a damn ghost.”

With that said, Lizzie flopped down into her chair with a tired sigh. Her day got screwed because of this damn case! And she had it all planned out: lunch would have been spent with Liam at her favorite food truck and maybe a coffee at Cafe Lava. Then at supper, she could've been home early to spend some time with Gary.

But now her night was going be spent chained to a desk with a case that wasn't going anywhere. They literary hit a brick wall!

“Which means zero leads,” Dylan said with a soft smile. “What are you going to do?”

“I don't know Dylan, I just don't know.” It was really all Lizzie could say. Because at this point they had absolutely nothing. A hacker wouldn't be able to trudge through all the medical waste that was this case. Lizzie was two seconds from chucking the whole case file out the damn window.

Then the world suddenly stopped. _'A hacker?!'_ Lizzie thought. It really couldn't be that simple, could it? She turned to Dylan and gently hit the partition between them.

“Dylan, how fast can your _'Super Secret Special Friend '_ , get the information we need?” Lizzie asked, her eyes twinkling with a new purpose.

“Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask. But knowing him as I do, it's going to cost me something.” He huffed good naturally. Julian was soo going to use this to his advantage.

“Pay it!” Lizzie exclaimed. “Matter of fact, you tell your _'Super Secret Special Friend '_ that whatever payment that needs to be paid, I will pay it. No matter what it is, I'll cover it.”

 _'Oh, Julian was absolutely going to love this.'_ Dylan thought, his cheeky grin out full force.

“I'll see what I can do,” Dylan said as he stood and reached into his sports jacket for his smartphone as he went.

With a new found purpose, Lizzie turned back to her computer screen and began to type up her report from a previous case with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 

Dylan drove his bike towards downtown Manhattan. The place that Julian chose for them to meet, spoke well to his _'Playboy'_ personality.

 _'Giovanni's'_ , was a high-end bar that catered to society's elite. It was expensive and it played to Julian's need to flaunt his money around. But Julian had a heart of gold.

Dylan weaved his way through the throng of people towards the sitting area of the bar. He smirked! It will be the first time that he would be able to one-up Julian.

People watching was something that Julian excelled at. It gave him a chance to put his profiling skills to good use. He was never one to let his guard down. He had the ability to profile you from across the room. But he never had anyone get the drop on him.

“Find anyone interesting, Julian?” Dylan asked as he quietly appeared in front of Julian, startling the freelance agent.

“Bloody Hell!” Julian exclaimed, a hand over his heart. “Are you trying to kill me, Dylan?”

Dylan laughed. “Finally! I was able to scare you! You need to be more aware of your surroundings my friend. It only takes one split second for the enemy to catch your blind side.” He said in a smug, all-knowing voice.

“Take your Psyche babble and shove it up your know it all arse!” Julian growled, causing Dylan to snort. “What do you want? It can't possibly be about Lizzie?” He asked annoyed.

“Now, now Julian, you must remember your blood pressure!” Dylan teased.  “No! I know Lizzie is in good hands.”

For a moment, Julian turned his head, shoved his fist in his mouth and bit down to keep from smiling. If only Dylan knew the truth?! Then he would either clap him on the back or he could easily try to shoot him for even trying to sex up his best friend.

Julian then sat back up and cleared his throat. “She's in very good _'Hands'_.” He prayed that Dylan didn't catch the sexual innuendo.

“But somehow you didn't come to my favorite bar to quiz me about Lizzie's protection detail, so what is it you want?” Julian asked as he calmly took a drink of his Macallan 18.

“No, this is not about Lizzie's protection 'detail ' as you so eloquently put it,” Dylan said with a roll of his eyes. Julian was not a subtitle man. “We're working a case and got nothing. It's looking more and more like an assassin.”

“And what makes you think that I will find your would-be assassin?” Julian asked smugly.

Dylan sighed. He knew Julian was testing him to see if he actually knew what was going on between him and Lizzie. He chuckled. His father was very much a gossip hound. And in Dylan's opinion, it was time to break the big guns.

“If you won't do it for me, your very _'Best Friend '_ , then maybe you'll do it for Lizzie,” Dylan said with his ever-present smug grin.

You could hear the air leave Julian's lungs as he gasped. “For Lizzie!?” He asked between intakes of air. “When did you figure it out?” Julian began to question again.

“We don't have time for this. Besides, it's neither here nor there.” Dylan replied with a wave of his hand. “The important thing now is to find our assassin.”

Julian sat back against the bench seat and could only stare, his mouth gaping like a fish. Dylan just threw him a cheeky grin and waved his hands in the process.

“Come on, come on!” Dylan exclaimed. “The quicker you help Lizzie and I solve this case, the quicker you and Lizzie can spend some much needed time together.”

“Well, I guess I have my work cut out for me,” Julian said sardonically. “ But don't think we're done, Mr. Reinhart. We will be having a discussion someday soon you and me.”

Dylan the audacity to give him another cheeky grin and a wink as he stood and made his back towards the front.

Julian gave a mild glare at Dylan's retreating back. He grabbed his glass of scotch and drained it in one gulp. The burn was mild compared to what he wanted to do to Dylan.

When this case was over he was going to sweep Lizzie off of her feet and pay Dylan back, preferably in a very painful way.

* * *

 

It took 3 days for Dylan's _'Super Secret Friend '_ to get the info they needed.

She didn't know how he did it and she most definitely wasn't going to ask. But Lizzie knew that Dylan's friend was a life saver. What took him only 3 days, would have taken her computer tech team at least 2 months to track the man down

So now Lizzie and Dylan both found themselves in Hell's Kitchen at the seediest motel in the world, leading a raiding party.

Lizzie shook her head at that last thought.

She never thought she would have thought that at all, not until she started working with Dylan. That man brought out the best in her the more she thought about it. He made her strive to do better.

But a raiding party, that made her sound like a damn 16th-century pirate and she could hear Liam's deep baritone laugh when she finally would tell him about this case. Lizzie shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

“We're in position.” Fucci's voice came through on the com.

When Homicide and SWAT showed up they split up into two groups. Fucci, Sosa and half SWAT went out back, while Lizzie, Dylan, Harris and the rest of SWAT took the front.

“Okay, standby. Wait for my signal.” Lizzie ordered in a calm voice.

“Copy that!” Fucci replied.

She took a quick glance at the building and then shook her head once again. Her sandy blonde waves, swaying to and fro.

Lizzie didn't know where Dylan's super secret friend got his information and at this point, she honestly didn't care but she really wanted to meet this man and shake his hand. Because of him, she was able to get convictions.

“Are you ready for this Dylan?” Lizzie asked quietly.

“Well let's see,” Dylan began. “Instead of having dinner with my ever loving husband and my sneaky ambitious father, I'm here kicking down doors with you.” He said, trying to keep his face neutral. “This is more fun!” He finished with a cheeky grin.

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at Dylan's childish antics.

When she calmed down she turned back to Dylan and Harris and gave them each a nod. “On three, we move,” Lizzie said into her earwig.

As they got into position, Lizzie began to count.

“Okay on three!” Lizzie restated as she lifted her hand to give the signal. “3, 2, 1, **GO** , **GO**! **MOVE**!”

In a matter of moments, it all seemed to go in slow motion. Both units moved as one as they stormed the building and took their prisoner. Their perp was taken by surprise and never got a shot off.

For the first time in her 7 year career, Elizabeth Needham managed to catch their suspect without any bloodshed.

It was all thanks to Dylan's _'Super Special Secret Friend '_!

“Alright guys, great work!” Lizzie praised. “Let's get him home and then we can call it a night.”

A chorus of happy shouts filled the night air as Lizzie's laughter join the fray.

Dylan slowly meandered his way over to her as she stopped at the trunk of her car and took off her vest.

“So Lizzie, got any plans?” Dylan asked, nosy as always.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Lizzie began with a teasing grin as Dylan started jumping up and down like a child who found their Christmas present early.

“Oh tell me, tell me, tell me!” He exclaimed.

“I've got a _'Hot'_ date,” Lizzie said as she paused for an effect which caused Dylan to lean in closer. “With Gary!”

The petulant look that formed on Dylan's face caused Lizzie to burst out laughing so hard that tears of mirth rolled out of her blue eyes. It wasn't very often that she was able to one-up the Dylan Reinhart.

Dylan leaned against the car and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. “Sometimes I wonder if you and my friend should meet because it feels like this that would detrimental to my 9 lives.” He pouted.

This, of course, caused Lizzie to laugh harder.

“Well, you tell your 'friend ' that any time he wants to join me in verbally going 10 rounds with you, he's more than welcome,” Lizzie replied as she wiped tears of mirth from her blue eyes.

“Oh the joy that would be my life as we know it!” Dylan said melodramatically.

Lizzie released a slight giggle as she pointed to the passenger side. “And you're life would be much better for it. Come on, I'll drop you off at home and let Andy pamper you.” She teased.

“Oh, that sounds heavenly! Andy gives the best massages.” Dylan teased her back.

Lizzie sputtered and gave Dylan a mock glare. “TMI Dylan! I soo didn't need to know how good Andy's hands are. We need to have a discussion about what's appropriate for this car and what isn't.” She began as she went into lecture mode.

“All this could be avoided if you let me drive every once in a while,” Dylan stated with a cheeky grin.

“And I've told you the minute you graduate police academy, then and only then will you be able to drive my car.” Lizzie teased.

Dylan sat back in his seat and pouted. “Police academy she says, police academy. It doesn't change the fact that I spent 3 years in CIA farm training and then another 8 years in Paramilitary training before being assigned to a Paramilitary group. With that experience, you would think she would let me drive but nooo, you have to go to Police academy first.” He muttered under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest once again.

The drive back to Dylan and Andy's townhouse was filled with hilarity. Dylan continued to mutter under his breath of the injustice that Lizzie was posing on him and Lizzie couldn't stop giggling at his childish antics.

Life was good and she knew wouldn't change it for anything.  

* * *

 

When Lizzie arrived home, she unlocked her door and released a tired sigh. She made her way inside and was immediately by an enthusiastic Gary, sitting straight up on the couch.

“Well Gary, I guess it's just you and me tonight,” Lizzie said quietly with a tired smile on her face as Gary went hyperactive and began to lick her face.

“Okay, okay buddy!” Lizzie laughed and gently rubbed the beagle's head. “I'm going to take a shower Gar, so just lay back and relax. Don't overdo it until I get back okay.”

And with that, Lizzie made her way upstairs towards her master bedroom and began to strip as she entered the large room.

After she removed all of her clothes she padded across her cream colored carpet and made her way into the en-suite. The en-suite bath was huge. The light tan walls and cream tile spoke volumes of who Lizzie was.

Her bath was equipped with a claw foot tub with a cold water faucet and gold hot/cold – temperature control valve, as well as stand up shower.

She opened the shower door and turned the valve to heat up the shower to how she wanted it when her cell phone rang in the next room. She wrapped herself in a large, fluffy light beige towel and made her way back towards her master bedroom.

“Detective Needham,” Lizzie answered.

“ _Well, that sounds official Darling. Should I be worried about being arrested_?” The voice on the other end teased. “ _Does this mean I get the first use of your handcuffs_?”

Lizzie giggled. “If I did use my handcuffs on you, Liam, it won't be to arrest you.” She said as her voice dipped lower.

“ _Oh Kinky_!” Julian replied seductively. “ _My do tell. How would you have me_?”

“Well, it would involve you, a California King bed and a bottle of Macallan 18.” She spoke as she made her way back in en-suite to check on her shower temperature.

“ _Darling, calm your sexual urges, please. We haven't had an official date or formal dinner yet_.” Julian teased. “ _I'm not the type of man who would just jump into bed with any random woman. I do have my principal's Sweetheart_.”

For the first time in a long while, Lizzie snorted. “I have sexual urges! Who was the one who brushed up against my ass while I was waiting in the food truck line for our order?” She huffed playfully. It had been a long time since she was able to tease another person, let alone another man.

“ _That wasn't my fault luv_!” Julian exclaimed, his deep voice hitting a higher octave. “ _It was that bloody bloke behind me. He hit me from behind. Ruddy bastard didn't even apologize either. He could have hurt you_.”

“Awe, that's sweet Liam! I didn't know you cared. But you got to admit that my ass felt good didn't?” Lizzie teased though her question was a test to see what he would come back with.

Julian surprised. Shocked and then surprised again. And then he burst out laughing. A deep rich baritone laugh. He shook his black hair.

“ _Oh, Darling you have no idea_ ,” Julian replied teasingly. “ _Are you busy at this particular moment my dear Lizzie_?”

For once in her life Elizabeth Needham was speechless. What do you say? Did she tell her potential proper British boyfriend she was stripped naked and soaking wet?!

Did she tell him that she was in the middle of a shower? There were so many questions.

“Well Liam, I'm wet right now babe.” The words popped out of Lizzie's mouth faster then she realized what she said.

It wasn't until she heard his rich baritone laugh once again that it dawned on her what she said. Lizzie's cheeks turned tomato red. She was just glad that Liam couldn't see her blushing at this moment.

“ _Darling_ ,” Julian's voice dipped in a low, sensual purr. _“If you wanted me in your bed we can just skip what I have planned for tonight and go right between the sheets. You have yet to see my magic hands Baby_!”

Lizzie cleared her throat. She refused to let his voice affect her. “S-something planned. W-what did you have in mind, Mr. Blake?” She asked, trying to hide the pleasurable stutter that formed.

“ _Well wouldn't be much of surprise if told you now would it my dear_?” Julian teased.

“If you tell me, Liam, I'll still act surprised.” Lizzie teased right back, almost begging. Julian laughed again.

“ _Just be ready in 15 minutes sweetheart. That's all I'll say about it_.” Julian spoke in a sotto voice that was not quite firm but made his attentions clear as he hung up the phone.

Lizzie stared at her cell for a few seconds before quickly hung up on the dial tone and raced back to the en-suite.

She spent the next 5 minutes showering and washing her long, wavy blonde hair. Making sure that her rough day was completely off her before she met up with Liam so he took her on this surprise dinner.

Once she was done, she stepped out of the stall, wrapped her light beige fluffy towel around her wet body and then wrapped another one around her damp, wavy blonde curls.

She then padded across the floor into her bedroom and began to ready for her date. She started with her hair. She unwrapped the damp towel and vigorously dried her blonde hair with it. Once it was dry enough, she padded back to the bathroom and threw the towel in the hamper.

She once again walked back to her bedroom and sat on her Queen size bed with vintage black wrought iron headboard and black padded footboard. She unwrapped the large towel from her body, towel dry it and then began to apply her honeysuckle body lotion.

Once she was satisfied that her skin was silky smooth and soft, she padded once again to her en-suite and tossed the towel in her hand in the hamper then made her way to her dresser and pulled out the top drawer.

She picked out a black matching thong and bra set. Lizzie figured out that big women's secret a long time ago. If you going to wear a skirt or a tight designer dress, a thong works. It means no panty lines.  
   
When she was sure her undergarments were in place and pulled on a pair of black pantyhose, she made her way across the room towards her mother's antique wardrobe. She pulled a black drape one-sided skirt, a pair of mid-knee-high black 3-inch heel boots and a tight v neck red long bell sleeve top.

Lizzie checked herself in the full-length mirror to make sure her outfit was perfect.

When she was set, she went back to the en-suite and did her hair and makeup. She decided to leave her hair down and use a product that brought out her natural wavy curls.

For her makeup, she just went with light natural tones.

When she was finished she made her way back to her bedroom, She grabbed her black clutch and placed her wallet and id in it as well as her badge just in case.  
She made her way downstairs and dawned her black long coat. She went to the kitchen and check on Gary's food and water and filled them when she saw they were a little low. She then went back into the living room and kneeled in front of the couch.

“Okay, Gar. You have fresh food and water.” Lizzie said in a sweet voice. “I shouldn't be too long. So in the meantime, take it easy buddy and don't over do it.”

Just as she finished speaking, her doorbell rang.

“That's me. Be good Gary and I'll be back soon.” Lizzie replied as dropped a quick and affectionate kiss on the beagle's head as she got up and made her way towards the front door and flung it open.

It was in that precise moment, that Lizzie forgot to breathe.

Standing there on her door was the finest specimen that mother nature could have created. Liam was dressed in a grey silk Armani suit with a black Armani dress shirt and a pair of Dolce & Gabbana black wingtip shoes.

 _'Why don't we just skip dinner and I can take you straight to my bed and never leave_!' She thought in her mind. But it wasn't until she heard Liam's soft baritone laugh that she realized she flubbed.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Lizzie groaned as she lightly slapped her hand on her forehead.

Liam laughed again as he stepped closer and gently pulled her hand away and lightly kissed the back of it. “Yes, Darling! But if it's the bedroom that you wished to spend our night in, then who am I to stop you.” He bolstered as he held his arms out and even gave her an audacious wink.

Lizzie's blue eyes widened in shock and her mouth began to open and close. She suddenly felt a giggle emerge from her chest and bubble out of her lips. That's when she became aware that Liam had taken by the hand and started lead back into her house.

“W-w-wait!” She exclaimed between giggles. Liam Blake was crazy.

“There's no time for waiting for luv! Time's a wasting. So let's go! Chop-chop!” Liam replied with a grin as he tried to drag into the house again.

That did it. Lizzie exploded into full-blown fits of laughter. She had never laughed this hard in her entire life. Not when her parents were alive or even Charlie. This mysterious Englishman, Liam Blake, made her feel things that she honestly never thought she would feel again.

“Wait, just wait you goof!” She teased. Then burst out laughing again at Liam's mock scandalized expression.

“Goof. Goof!?” Liam exclaimed. “Madame, I'll have you know that I am far more Superior than a mere Goof!” He emphasized by sticking his pointed finger in the air. “If that was some ploy to get me into your bed faster, than Madame you are sorely mistaken!”

Lizzie stared up at the man in front of her with an amused expression. “Are you done? You can come down off your soapbox Liam because what I was going to say that even though your super hot and gorgeous and your ego is the size of an Elephant, and picturing you my bed with me would be amazing, I'm just not ready.” She sad seriously. Charlie still hung over her head.

“Luv, I would never force you into something your not ready for. You know that don't you?” He asked seriously. Liam/Julian was not a stupid man. He checked. Elizabeth never got over her fiance died in front of her. That was just something you never got over right away.

Lizzie sighed and gave the man in front of her a weak smile as she let him pull her into a hug. Just feeling his well-defined arms through the sleeves of his jacket made her want to bury herself deep inside him.

“Yeah, I know. But some guys would want to jump my bones even before we left for dinner.” She teased even if her grin didn't reach her eyes.

“Well, I have it on good authority Lovey, that I'm not most men!” Liam replied as he puffed out his chest. “If you were ready I would take you right up those stairs right now and wouldn't leave until tomorrow but I can wait. There's no pressure here Elizabeth.”

Lizzie nodded as she sighed again. She set the alarm and locked the door as she stepped on the front stoop beside him. Liam gave a gentle smile as he took her his arms again and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The one thing Lizzie took from that as they made their way his Black Lincoln, was that Liam had soft lips. And she wondered what they would feel pressed against hers.

Liam/Julian kept a watchful eye out as they pulled away from the house. As they drove by, he raised an eyebrow when he saw an unmarked sedan parked just outside Lizzie's house. This was something he needed to look into when he was free.

* * *

 

When Julian went all in, he went all in!

Especially when treating Lizzie to a romantic dinner that called _'getting to know'_ each other. It was romantic but then again it wasn't. But that still didn't mean he couldn't have the very best for the woman in front of him.

Dino's was the number one restaurant in New York City and you needed a reservation month in advance. But it paid to be the son of a multi-billionaire. With one phone call, he had been able to reserve a seating for him and Lizzie.

When he pulled up, he watched as Lizzie's eyes widen in shock as she recognized the building.

“Dino's!” Lizzie exclaimed. “This place would take at least 3 months pay. How did you get in?”

Julian chuckled at her question. “My father!” Was all he said.

With that said, Julian stepped from the car and handed the keys to the valet as he helped Lizzie from the vehicle. They made their way inside in perfect silence. Lizzie was in awe of the design and the architecture.

“Signore Blake, how wonderful to see you again. Your usual table?” Mario asked with a huge smile as he greeted both Julian and Lizzie at the door.

“That would be wonderful Mario,” Julian answered with a dramatic flare. “And a bottle of your finest Merlot as well.”

Mario nodded as he led them to their table and pulled Lizzie chair out for her as she took a seat. “Right away Signore!” He said as snapped his figures and a waiter appeared.

For the rest of the evening, Julian and Lizzie talked about everything.

When the wine appeared he asked her questions that he already knew the answer to but he wanted her confirmation to.

For the first time that Elizabeth could remember, opened up to him about her childhood. Both the good the parts and the bad. She told him how she had to become an instant mother to her baby sister and how she tried but Katie still became a recovering alcoholic.

She even told him a little bit about Charlie. She choked a little when she told Julian how they met. Charlie had been uncover cop even then and their first meeting was an explosion.

She had been a year out of the academy and it was her first stint on Patrol without her training officer when she crashed a drug bust. Panicked, she pulled her service weapon and pointed it at Charlie. That didn't go down to well.

Julian burst out laughing when Lizzie told him that when Charlie took off trying to save his bust, she went after him. It may have seemed a little like Rookie Blue but she caught him, it ended up in a fight that Charlie lost when she gave him the hardest right cross that knocked him unconscious.

No matter how hard he tried, Julian couldn't hold it in. He lost it.

The hilarious part of the whole thing was when Charlie woke up in the process cell and gave Fucci and the Captain a teasing wave.

After Julian took a couple deep breaths, he decided on a little Quid Pro Quo.

He told her about his life in Britain and how he and his father's relationship was strained when his mother past away to her battle with cancer. They had a hard relationship when she was alive because his father was so strict. But when she died, they just pulled away.

It was like they were both living in limbo.

He told that he had been happy to graduate private school just to get into an elite University and get away from his father. But it all changed when he met a very good friend and from his advice, he and his father made up.

Lizzie's blue eyes softened at Julian's story. So much so, that reached across the table and gave his hand a gentle but firm squeeze.

When dinner was done, Lizzie leaned back against her chair with a contented sigh. “That was the best meal I've had in a long while that didn't involve a take-out box.” She said with a grin.

“Well who said the night was over Darling?” Julian questioned with an amused grin as the waiter came cleared away their plates. He pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

The waiter looked towards Lizzie then turned back towards Julian and gave a quick grin with a knowing nod.

“What are you up to Blake?” Lizzie eyed her date suspiciously.

Julian looked at his companion, placed a hand on his heart and gave her a mock wounded look. “Elizabeth I'm hurt that you don't trust me luv.” His voice held a wounded tone.

“Trust has nothing to do with Liam,” Lizzie said amused.

“Potato, potato! Don't make it personal Darling!” Julian intoned sarcastically.

“Oh I don't make anything personal sweetheart, I just get even!” Lizzie teased, the mischief in her blues eyes caused Julian to burst out laughing.

When he calmed down some he gave Lizzie a smoldering look. “Feisty! Darling you're winning brownie points to get me into your bed.”

Lizzie blushed and gave Julian a small smile. Charlie never caused these feelings to be this intense. Yeah, he made her blush but never at this degree.

It was then that the waiter returned and set two plates in front of them causing Lizzie to gasp in both shock and pleasure.

“Tiramisu?!” Lizzie exclaimed. “I love this. This is my favorite dessert! How did you know?”

How did he indeed? Julian was always thorough at everything he did. So it wasn't too hard to find out that Elizabeth Needham's sweet tooth delved towards the sinful Italian dessert with a splash of chocolate.

“I have my ways, Darling!” Julian teased, his dark brown eyes dancing with mischief.

As he lifted the fork to take a bite of the sweet dessert, he felt a wave pleasure course through his body as he heard the sighs and pleasurable moans coming from his dinner companion.

Julian mentally sighed. He would have to wear silk. But the real question was: how was going to get out of the building without the world getting a full view of his package?

* * *

 

They finally left the restaurant full and content. The ride back to Lizzie's house was pleasurably silent. Both Julian and Lizzie were just content to be in each other's company rather than speak.

As they rounded the block on Lizzie's street, Julian's keen spy trained eyes observed the same unmarked black sedan parked a few houses down from Lizzie's house. But from his vantage point, whoever he was, had a full view of the house and could see who came and who went.

Julian pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. He then exited the vehicle and then walked around the other side and helped Lizzie.

They walked up towards the house hand in hand. It may have seemed like Julian was trying to put on a show for Lizzie's unwanted company, but he truly loved the feel of her hand in his own. Just looking at her fingers enclosed around his larger ones, they fit perfectly.

When they reached her door, Lizzie turned to face him.

“Will I guess this it.” Lizzie intoned, a hint of melancholy shining through in her voice. “I had a wonderful time Liam.”

“As did I Darling,” Julian said as his hand reached up and brushed a wayward curl behind her ear and then cupped her face.

Lizzie sighed, closed her eyes, rubbed her cheek against the palm as she reached up and touched his hand with her own. “We need to do this again. I don't want this night to end Liam.” She said contently.

“Well, the night is far from over Darling,” Julian replied with an amused tone. “I believe you Americans say that the night isn't over until the fair lady is bestowed a goodnight kiss!”

Before Lizzie could reply, she felt Julian's other hand come up and join it's twin as he stepped closer. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her slightly parted ones. And he never waited for permission as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and let his talented tongue caress her own.

She moaned and found herself trying to get closer to Julian as she respond to the kiss.

Julian let loose a passionate growl and as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lizzie's body, trying to get closer. It felt the kiss went on for hours but at some point, Julian forcibly pulled back from the lack of oxygen.

He let his forehead touch Lizzie's almost reverently as he gently ran his long fingers through her wavy blonde curls. “As much as I want to continue this Darling, I don't want to go too fast.” He said. He felt Lizzie reach forward and gently brush his lips with her own.

“But I don't want to go to slow either Liam. I want to move on. Because somehow Charlie would want me to But it was hard to until you came along and changed that.” Lizzie spoke soothingly as she gently rubbed Julian's whiskered cheek.

“We'll go as fast or as slow as you want to Darling. This will be at your own pace.” Julian said firmly. He wasn't going to push Lizzie into something if she wasn't ready.

“Slow and steady,” Lizzie answered with a teasing grin.

“It will be worth it Darling,” Julian said with a grin. This helped him heal from Melissa without even realizing it.

“Yea it will.” Lizzie smiled. “So tomorrow is my turn, and we have a burger date as I promised.”

“I will endeavor to make myself available for our date Darling,” Julian said with a bow, his brown eyes twinkling.

He cupped her face again pulled her forward for another kiss. “Until tomorrow luv!” His gently spoke.

“Goodnight Liam,” Lizzie replied with a grin of her own as she gently pulled away, unlocked the door and then stepped inside.

Julian released a content sigh as he turned and walked back down the stairs. He discreetly turned his head to the side and spotted the car still there.

With quick precision, he pulled up the sleeves of his sports jacket and shirt and flexed his wrist as the camera on his gold Rolex quickly took a picture of the car's license plate.

Julian then made his way to his sedan and pulled out. He made a show that he was leaving but actuality, he parked around the block and then quietly made his way back towards the car on foot. As he reached the car, he dipped down into a crouch as he made his way silently towards the driver side door.

He took out his I-phone and turned the camera feature on. Then he gently tapped on the driver side window.

When he heard the power window roll down, he jumped up.

“Smile for the birdie!” Julian said with a shit eating grin and quickly snapped a picture of Lizzie's stalker.

He jumped back from the car as the bastard quickly drove away. It didn't matter how far he went, when Julian found out who he was and who hired him, he was going to wish that his boss shot him when because Julian wouldn't be so kind.

The underworld was going to take notice, nobody touched Julian Cousins woman!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long but RL is a pain in the rear! I hope you like this chapter. As always Kudos and comments make me write faster.


	4. The Inquiry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was so long, RL is a pain and my muse wouldn't stop coming up with other stories. 
> 
> Without further a due, here's chapter 4

The Route 66 dinner was a low key burger joint in the Bronx that was considered one of those _'Hole-in-the-Wall'_ places that only Spies and ex Spies knew about.

So it didn't surprise Dylan any when Julian asked him to meet him there for lunch.

Just from the phone call alone, Dylan had to see Julian face to face.

For the past month, he had noticed that Julian seemed happier than his usual droll, snarky with a touch of dark and twisty, self. It was like Doctor Who came and exchanged the Julian he knew and loved with this new version of best friend and brother. If this was Star Trek, he would be dealing with temporal paradox.

And this new Jules had the pep to his step!

“He's getting laid!” He said out loud with a huge boyish grin.

And if he was, then good for him. He had been there for Julian with the fallout with Melissa. That vindictive bitch had left his friend broken, so much so that he became an addict.

But the kind of addiction that Jules had, had nothing to do with drugs or alcohol. His was work-related. Julian became so obsessed with his work, he had gone to his father on 10 separate occasions and asked for deep cover, high-risk operations.

And as much as his father loved Julian, as Julian's boss, Dylan's father had no choice but to comply with requests.

Even if it meant sending a man who was like a second son to him, to certain death.

Dylan had tried everything to convince Julian not to go.

He even used the old cry routine but to no avail. Julian was determined to get himself killed.

Even after they both left the CIA, Julian still went on deep cover assignments. He told that he was a _'Freelance Agent'_ , he knew the truth. Julian was an assassin for hire or a Mechanic. He took the jobs that some people would hire him for. He even took jobs from federal agencies, like his father.

He was a dark skinned version of Jason Statham. Accept, Jason was hotter.

“Speak for yourself, Reinhart!” His deep voice said from behind him, causing him to jump.

“Dammit, Julian!” Dylan exclaimed as he clutched his heart. “Wear a damn bell!”

“Oh don't be so overdramatic old man,” Julian teased. “Besides wearing a bell is just such a daunting task. The shirt always gets in the way, makes me feel like a Chippendale Male Dancer, and then there's the mere fact my balls bounce against it.” He finished with a shrugged as he sat down across from Dylan.

Dylan rolled his eyes. “It's just so difficult being you?” He teased. He stopped and then looked at Julian with a confused expression.

“Just my lot in life.” He taunted then noticed Dylan's expression. “What?”

“Why the hell would you have a bell down your pants?!” Dylan half exclaimed, half yelled.

“Dylan my friend, you would be surprised what some women find kinky,” Julian said as he wiggled his eyebrows with a teasing grin.

Dylan sighed and held up his hand. “Okay, I'm going to stop your right there, because there is no way in hell I want to hear about your sex life,” He stopped for a minute and ran his gaze up and down Julian's body. “Or lack thereof!”

Julian scoffed at Dylan's taunt. “I do so have a sex life.” He muttered like a petulant child as he crossed his arms and sat back against the booth seat.

“Anyone, I know?” Dylan nonchalantly asked. But his smirk gave him away.

Julian narrowed his dark brown orbs at the man sitting across from him and pointed a finger at him.

“Dylan Reinhart, get the bloody hell out of my head!” Julian exclaimed. “Even if I had a girl, I won't have you, psycho, analyzing me.”

Dylan raised his hands in surrender but he couldn't resist the urge to tease his friend once more. “Are you sure it's a girl this time? Because the last time you said you had a _'girlfriend'_ , you had been injected with a drug by a Somali terrorist and your girlfriend was the result of a drug-induced hallucination.”

The table was plunged into a self-induced silence for a good 5 minutes before a loud **BANG** , broke the revelry.

“OW!” Dylan loudly exclaimed clutching his wounded limb. “What the hell was that for?”

“You know bloody well exactly what that was for, you God Damned bloody Pillock!” Julian all but growled. “You swore we would never speak of that **EVER** , again!”

“Wow, someone's touchy!” Dylan teased again.

Julian stared at his best friend with a look that meant retribution later. “If we weren't in this diner, I would show you exactly how touchy I am. And it wouldn't be in a pleasant way either Dylan.” He said with a growl.

Dylan Reinhart was many things but even he knew that he couldn't possibly defeat Julian. He had been there and done that and his ego couldn't handle another loss as well as Julian handing him his ass on a silver platter once again. His ego had been bruised enough going down that road.

“You're right, I apologize, my friend,” Dylan said seriously.

“I accept your heartfelt apology,” Julian answered with a nod of his jet black curls.

With the crisis now adverted, Dylan could concentrate on the main reason he asked Julian to the diner in the first place.

“So how is Elizabeth's protection detail going?” Dylan asked as their food came.

Julian gave his friend a bland look. “You never had any complaints before, what has your knickers in a twist?” He asked as he leaned back against booth seat.

“No reason.” Dylan shrugged. “I was just checking in for a situation report.”

He sighed. Sometimes he hated manual labor. Especially when it came to the delightful detective that he was secretly seeing under Dylan's nose but she also didn't know that Dylan secretly hired him to protect her, even though she didn't really need his help in that department. Two eyes were better than one.

Julian rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Protecting Elizabeth Needham was like trying to give Dylan Reinhart cough medicine when he was sick.

Both were equally a daunting task. He would bet his money that Elizabeth and Dylan were separated at birth.

“Everything's been calm Dylan. There was a slight disturbance the other night but it was handled.” Julian's serious expression said it all as he reached for the salt, pepper, and ketchup.

Dylan's hand paused midway towards his mouth. “A slight disturbance?!” He firmly asked. “What the hell happened?”

Julian sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his best friend could be so melodramatic.

“Now don't go getting your knickers in a knot, she alright.” Julian placated his friend. “There was a black sedan parked two houses down from her. No markings and tinted windows. I would've said spooks until the bastard rolled down his window. I snapped a photo and I'm running it now.”

He put another french fry into his mouth as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his i-phone and handed it to Dylan.

Dylan studied the photo as he stuffed his face. He then gave Julian a confused look.

“Are you quite sure you never saw him before?” Dylan asked. “It's been a while since both of us have been in the CIA, maybe Dad sent someone over to keep an eye on Lizzie.”

Dylan rational mind couldn't shout off as Julian shook his jet black curls.

“I know everyone that your father employs in my line of work Dylan, this man has never worked for your father or any agency for that matter,” Julian said seriously. “Whoever he is, it's connected to Elizabeth.”

“Dammit!” The former CIA operative loudly exclaimed as he pounded his hand on the table. “I truly thought that I was being paranoid.”

“Apparently not my friend,” Julian took another bite of his fries as he shot Dylan a knowing look. “Your instincts in this matter were spot on. Somebody is following our dear Lizzie.”

“It would appear so,” Dylan said with a sigh.

Julian watched his friend from across the table as he continued to eat.

“What are thinking so hard about Dylan?” Julian asked after he took a bite of his burger.

Dylan sighed and looked out the window. “Lizzie's in more danger than ever before.” He said as he crossed as he leaned back against the booth.

“I have everything under control,” Julian stated with an air of cockiness. “Lizzie's in good hands. I made you a promise that I would protect Lizzie with my life and I intend to do just that. Trust me, Dylan.”

“Famous last words my friend. “ Dylan said with a small smile.

Julian sighed. He knew that this information would affect Dylan in some small way. His best friend had a kind heart!

“These aren't my last words, my friend,” Julian began with a sigh. “Have faith in me and my words that I will keep Detective Needham safe.”

When Dylan turned his brown eyes towards Julian. He could almost believe that what Julian said was true.

“But it's not that simple Jules, not this time!” Dylan sounded almost broken to his own ears.

Julian reached across the table and took Dylan's hand in his own.

“But it is that simple Dylan.” He began. “You have me and trust me when I say, that if anyone dared tried to touch Lizzie or harm her in any way, I will make sure that this will be the last face they ever saw on this earth before I send them straight to hell.”

Dylan believed him. When he looked into his friend's eyes, he saw something that held true to his words. A look! And not just any look, it was a look that he knew all too well.

It was a look that he got when anyone thought about touching Andy in any way.

It was then that Dylan realized the great lengths and how far Julian was willing to go to protect Elizabeth Needham.

But somehow it didn't feel like it was the same as a bodyguard protecting his charge, it felt like when a man was protecting the woman he loved.

Even though Dylan didn't show it, he was secretly doing a happy dance on the inside.

This honestly hadn't worked out better if he planned it himself.

Oh sure Andy would say that this was what he had in mind when he put Julian on Lizzie's protection detail, but he hadn't planned it that way. He just wanted his new best friend/sister, protected at all costs.

And if there was something going on between Lizzie and Julian, it happened naturally. But he couldn't resist poking around for information.

“So, how's the relationship department?” Dylan asked, not to subtitle.

And sure enough, he had to choke back on his laughter as Julian all but choked on a fry.

“E-excuse me?” Julian coughed.

“You heard me the first time Julian.” Dylan persisted.

“If you must know, Mr. Nosy,” Julian began in a bored tone. “I happen to be seeing someone.”

Dylan jumped up and down in his seat and clapped his hands in excitement.

“And do I know this girl?” Dylan inquired with a teasing grin.

Julian rolled his eyes again. “I doubt it!” But even as he said it, he clutched his teeth.

Dylan raised a raised brow. Julian was better at hiding things from him. He called it his secrets within secrets that Dylan didn't even know about. He knew that Julian was a smart man, but his love life was a whole nother story.

And his best friend proved that when he met Melissa, dated her for six months, told her what he did for a living and then crumbled when she told him that she couldn't handle the high-risk job Julian did. So the bitch walked away and left a broken shell o the man that was his best friend.

If he wasn't so much of a gentleman, he would have killed Melissa but that wasn't what Jules wanted.

So Dylan had been forced to help Julian pick up the pieces and even helped his friend when he went on a suicidal mission that he had no hope of coming back from.

That moment in time, was when Dylan got the biggest shock of his life. His own father had helped him with Julian. Sometimes, his father wasn't such a manipulative bastard.

“Are you ever going to tell me who this mysterious girl is?” Dylan asked amusingly.

It was then that Julian gave him a huge grin. “When the time is right my friend. I have never steered you wrong yet.” He taunted.

“Well, there was that time that you blind-sided me with Melissa.” Dylan taunted right back with a grin of his own.

“And that is the one regret of my life that I wish I could take back. But all I can do is move forward and take things slow.” Julian said with a whimsical sigh. “She's been through so much, hurt emotionally, no young woman should face a future without your soulmate.”

Dylan stopped and stared at his friend in wide-eyed shock.

Could it be? Had it really been that simple? Had it been that easy to get his two best friends together without actually being involved in any way?

If what he was thinking was true, then he did a happy dance on the inside. Finally, the universe was working with him and helping him with not only Julian but Elizabeth as well.

Julian was the only person he knew that could heal Lizzie without her realizing it. Charlie would want her to move on and maybe Julian was the key!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Instinct story. So please leave your kudos and comments!


End file.
